you are my my sweet dream
by Alegotica12
Summary: Nina The killer jamas penso que se veria involucrada en confuciones amorosas al volverse asesina, y mucho menos cuando esos sentimientos son hacia un ser mas sobrenatural que ella, pero una noche dejara salir sus sentimientos hacia Eyeless Jack en una noche de pasion. ADVERTENCIA: LEMOND O3O! Nina The Killer x Eyeless Jack (jeff The killer tambien :3 x3)


Aspire aquel humo para luego sacarlo por mis mejillas cortadas. Observe la luna detenidamente, era tan blanca, tanto como mi piel.

Respire hondo mientras me recostaba del arco de la ventana y mire sobre mi hombro el cuerpo mutilado de un chico sobre la cama, amplié mi sonrisa y volví la mirada a la ventana.

Mi nombre es Nina The Killer, soy una asesina serial, una sicópata…pero también una tonta por la situación donde me encontraba.

Cuando me volví asesina, jamás creí verme involucrada en el amor, pero era débil en ese tema, y resulto que a final de cuentas…me enamore dos veces.

Primero; un chico llamado Francisco, de ojos amarillos y pelo rojizo, como amaba a ese chico, el tenía una vida algo dura, mucho más que la mía, no valoraba a nadie que no fuese yo, jamás me temió y hasta se convirtió en asesino por mi, nos amábamos mucho…hasta el trágico día en que lo perdí por esos malditos policías, había sido un gran error, me lamente y mate como nunca ese año, los asesinatos se habían incrementado con ayuda de mi maestro, Jeff The Killer, y me prometí jamás amar de nuevo, no solo por ser una asesina

Segundo: trate y trate, pero fue inevitable, me enamore…de un fantasma por así decirlo, su nombre era Eyeless Jack, si, hace poco lo había admitido, me enamore de Eyeless Jack, y fui una tonta al hacerlo, pero todo el era…ah…increíble.

Respire hondo nuevamente y decidí irme de una vez, ya podía oír a lo lejos las sirenas de los policías, en verdad no me sentía con ganas de lidiar con esas malditos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pase por el bosque y llegue a una cabaña donde me solía quedar, era bastante reconfortarle y cálida, suficiente para alguien como yo, que tampoco le importaba mucho dormirse en un árbol con solo los sonidos del bosque, aunque lo de dormir no era mucho lo mio, pero esa noche solo quería descanzar y liberar mi mente.

Abri la puerta de la cabaña y entre sin importarme mucho el cerrarla, de cualquier forma lo único que podría entrar es un ladron y pobre de el si lo intentase.

Me acerque a la fogata y la prendi, pero en eso oi la puerta cerrarse bruscamente y voltee encontrándome con aquel peculiar fantasma con macara.

- hola Nina – saludo Eyeless Jack dando unos pasos en mi dirección, sentí como mi frio corazón empezaba a latir sintiéndome cada vez mas extrañas.

- ja-jack! Qu-que haces aquí? – alegue nerviosa…un segundo…¿nerviosa?, ¿yo? Pfff…por eso odie el amor por mucho.

- quería verte linda… - comento mientras flotaba hacia mi y se quitaba la mascara (nota: Jack es como un fantasma .-. fuck logic xD).

- a-ah…pero no tienes por que decirme linda – comente cruzándome de brazos y poniendo mi típico carácter de mal genio.

- jejeje…pero ¿y que si lo eres? – comento posando enfrente mio y acercándose peligrosamente a mi cara.

- tu y tus adulaciones – bromee alejándome un poco y volteándome para recostarme en la cama, pero sentí como Jack me tomo de la espalda y me lanzo a la cama posando en encima mio con brusquedad – j-jack! – exclame sorprendida viendo aquellas cuencas sin ojos que siempre me parecio interesante.

- yo se lo que sientes Nina…¿por que no me lo dices? – susurro a mi odio causándome un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo.

- y-yo…no se de que hablas… - alegue con cierta dificultad desviando la mirada.

- he…no me mientas…uh…ya se como hacerte hablar – comento bajando hacia mi cuello mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas, beso y mordisqueo tiernamente mi cuello.

- ja-jack… - gemi a las caricias.

- si no me lo dices proseguiré… - me susurro de forma seductora al oído.

- e-entonces…has todo lo que quieras conmigo –dije desviando la mirada.

- uh…eso es perfecto – alego mientras bajaba sus manos a mi falda.

Sentí como jugueteaba con mi entrepierna causándome fuertes gemidos, apreté los puños y trate de contener los gemidos, pero esto hizo que el solo se pusiera mas rudo, ya que de un movimiento veloz saco mi chaqueta, lo peor de ese día era que decidí no cargar con un Bézier ni con mi franelilla que siempre llevaba, así que al quitarme mi hoodie me cubrí un tanto sonrojada.

- hehehe…amo que seas asi – comento mientras tomaba mis muñecas y las apartaba.

- i-idiota…ah! – gemi a la acción que llevo Jack lamiendo mis pezones, haciéndome sonrojar por completo. (nota atravesada :D : el Jack que suelo hacer tiene una legua larga :3)

- hehehe… - rio un tanto para luego acomodarse en mi enterpierna y empezar a desabrochar su pantalón con una mirada un tanto pervertida.

- ja-jack espera! – exclame apartándolo un poco, este se mostro dudoso – y-yo…s-soy…virgen… -

- hehe…eso es todo? Aunque me sorprende por algunas de tus victimas terminan con violaciones… - comento algo extrañada.

- s-si pero…jamás lo hice de esa forma…quise conservar mi virginidad con alguien que quería – comente bajando la mirada.

- jejejeje….entonces estamos en el momento exacto – comento besándome con pasión mientras jugueteaba con mi lengua un poco.

Retiro mi braga y empezó a insertar su miembro en mi, chiche un poco al dolor sin que este entrara con éxito.

- ja-jack no entra… - comente entre gemidos rasguñando un poco su espalda.

- uh…debe ser por que lo tengo muy grande – comento con cierta gracia.

- n-no presumas i-idiota! – brame mirándole con cierto enojo.

- uh…tengo una idea – alego bajando a mi falda.

Me sorprendí bastante y solté un gemido cuando sentí como su legua jugueteaba en mi vientre, solté varios griticos mientras le sostenía la cabeza, aquella sensación me estaba volviendo loca, no paraba de correrme. Arquee la espalda y solté un pequeño gritico al correrme por completo.

- uh~…es un sabor dulce sabes? – comento relamiendo su labio inferior con cierta picardía.

- e-eres un pervertido – comente sonrojada.

- creo que así puede entrar fácilmente – alego con picardía mientras me recostaba de nuevo para empezar a insertar su miembro en mi.

Brame un poco a la leve molestia al entrar, pero entro con algo de dificultad, solté un pequeño quejido cuando empezó a moverse dentro, y arañe un poco su espalda. De un momento a otro el dolor empezaba a desaparecer para dar paso al placer, soltando leves gemidos anuncie a Jack que fuera un poco más rápido, este obedeció incrementando la velocidad y haciéndome gemir más fuerte.

Tenia que ser franca…me volvía loca con cada cosa que hacía por mí, a veces era un depravado como ahora, pero otras veces era dulce y complaciente, no podía negarlo más…lo amaba.

- Jac-Jack…te amo…ah! - susurre entre gemidos.

- y-y yo a ti Nina – alego de igual forma.

Sintiendo como el placer me envidia por completo, Jack mordió levemente mi cuello sacándome un poco de sangre, eso hizo que soltara un fuerte gemido inundado en placer (otra maldita nota atravesada xD : Nina es masoquista…bueno un poco :I).

- ja-jack! M-me voy… - exclame hundida en placer.

- y-yo también… - alego con dificultad.

Solte un pequeño gritico al correrme por completo, sentí algo correr dentro de mi haciendo que me chichara la piel.

- ja-jack! Te acabas de correr dentro de mi!? – exclame furica.

- jejeje…tal vez – rio un poco con una gota en la cabeza (estilo anime).

- ahg! Eres un idiota! – exclame molesta.

- tranquila linda, para eso existen las pastillas – comento con gracias mientras me abrazaba, aquello me calmo y correspondí al abrazo.

- entonces…¿me amas? – pregunto jugando con mis cabellos chamuscados, sonreí.

- si… y mucho – le mire y lo bese.

Después de esa tranquila escena nos quedamos profundamente dormirdos.

(al dia siguiente)

Me hallaba caminando por las calles con mi forma de ilusión, Jeff y yo siempre la usábamos para pasar desapercibido.

Observe a lo lejos a un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules, reconocí al intacto quien era y me acerque.

- manos arriba chico, estas en problemas – bromee y este me miro en burla.

- hahaha! Ya me lamentaba del pobre, jejeje pero si es mi preciada pupila, ¿Cómo estas Nina? – rio al saludarme.

- ecxelente Jeff, y que me dices de ti? – cuestione cruzándome de brazos.

- pues bastante bien, pero creo que Jack te dejo una firma – dijo apuntando a mi cuello donde se encontraba la mordida de la noche anterior, maldije a mis adentro y me cubri la mordida y le mire un tanto sonrojada.

- imbécil - .


End file.
